


Say Goodnight and Go

by kirikacchan



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Rina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikacchan/pseuds/kirikacchan
Summary: A rowdy Thanksgiving theater party at Ashlyn's ends with shocking news for Gina that affects her and others around. Mostly the story will focus on the emotional ride of Ricky and Gina.(Please look at Author Notes)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Say Goodnight and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Some things in this writing may change to fit the narrative I want. I will do my best to have the story as close to the original storyline of High School Musical The Musical: The Series as possible. This story takes place after Episode 7. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> All rights to proper owners of High School Musical The Musical: The Series

Gina storms out of the Friendsgiving Party after the unexpected phone call from her mom. Her emotions flooding her train of thoughts. All she wanted to do was scream this pain away. She just moved here. She just started to feel...welcomed. She walked towards Ricky’s car and pulls on the front passenger car door handle. The door does not open. It makes her even more upset and continues to pull on the door handle multiple times. Ricky comes out of Ashlyn’s house and sees Gina in a frustrated state with his car door handle.

“Gina...Gina...GINA!” Ricky comes from behind her and places his hand around her hand that is on the car door handle and places his hand on the small of her waist for comfort. “I do not know exactly how you feel at the moment, but I am here for you.” He calmly whispers into her curly hair. A few seconds of soothing silence pass until Gina’s phone rings and it flashes her mom’s caller ID. She turns off the ringer and removes herself from Ricky’s embrace as her sadness returns.

“Ricky, you won’t be there for me. I just know it. I am just stopping this before it goes anywhere. I will just walk home.” She turns towards the sidewalk in the direction of her house, but an arm gently stops her from moving.

“At least...at least let me drive you home. I would feel better if I knew went home safely.” Ricky was calm with Gina. Gina stares into Ricky’s eyes for about ten seconds debating on whether to walk alone or ride with him. Gina nods her head and Ricky softly exhales. He did not know he was holding in his breath. Gina knew he had a point and at least he cared about her safety right now. Ricky unlocked his car as they walked back to the car in silence.

The car ride to Gina’s house was just low volumed music from his Apple Music playlist and occasional glances from Ricky to Gina. Gina would catch him looking every time and each time she would just look towards her side window. Gina looks at herself in the side mirror and sighs. She is very distressed from the fact she only has ten days until she moves again. Why now? She gets so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard her name being called. Her attention refocused when she felt a hand gently on her arm. Gina placed her hand over his and gave him a small smile.

“Hey, I did not want to disturb you in your mental space but we are here.” Gina looks at the windshield and sees her home. Ricky sees her facial expression change, more like speechless. “You do not have to go inside right now. I can stay here as long as you need and hear you out. I just do not want you to feel like you are alone.” Gina exhales and stares into Ricky’s eyes.

“I am moving...I am living in 10 days.” Ricky is the one that is speechless now. He wants to do everything he can to fix this but he is just frozen. What can he do? Gina looks away from him and stares back at her house. A tear gently falls from her left eye and curves down her cheek. From the corner of her left eye, she sees Ricky slowly brings his hand up and caress her cheek to wipe the tear away. She slightly leans into the warmth, but she knows this isn’t right. She turns her head away and leans towards the passenger door and slightly opens it. “I have to go. Thank you for dropping me off. Goodnight, Ricky.” Gina widens the door to exit the car and walks to her front door. She turns her back to Ricky’s car and sees him looking at her. He sees her smile but more tears fall. All he could hear was his heartbreak into two. 

Gina’s mom opens the front door for Gina. “Hey baby, did Ricky-” Gina’s mom was cut off by her daughter walking past her and Ricky slowly pulls out of the driveway.

“Yes mom, Ricky dropped me off. I am sorry, I am just really...not in the mood.” Gina looks at back her mom as more tears fall, she then turns back around to go to her room. As she enters the room, she unbuttons the replica science decathlon ribbon, lies on her bed, and lets all her emotions out. It is happening. This is it. Why can’t this be a nightmare she can wake up from and not be real. Soft footsteps enter her bedroom as her mom sees her daughter in an upsetting state. Her mom sits next to Gina and comforts her by placing her hand on Gina’s back to comfort her. Gina softens up the emotion as she feels a bit better. 

“Are you sure there is nothing you can do that can stop us from moving? I like it here, mom. Please...anything.” Gina barely whispers it to her bed comforter. Her mom caresses her cheek then her hair. 

“Gina, I wish I did not have to do this. However, you are old enough now and been through this already now. You know this job. I am sorry. We can talk more about this in the morning.” Her mom kisses her forehead and exits Gina’s bedroom.

  
Ricky makes it into his house after dropping off Gina. He notices his dad is not home. He sits on his stairs and begins to text Nini an apology about earlier but stops mid-text. He thinks about the text but later deletes it. He sighs but later thinks back about talking to his mom. After a long mental debating, he clicks on his mom’s contact and the phone dials.

“Hey mom, I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving. I just...I miss you, mom.” Ricky’s eyes water up as he can hear his mom smile through the phone.

“I miss you too Ricky and Happy Thanksgiving! How is everything over there?” 

“Uh, it’s different for sure. My first Thanksgiving without you. I am so happy to hear your voice. This day is just a rollercoaster for me.” Ricky covers his face from exhaustion. 

“What’s wrong Ricky did something happen?” Ricky can hear the concern in his mom’s voice. “Is it about Nini, the musical, grades, or your recent friend...Gina?” Ricky lets out a small gasp at the mention of Gina due to the recent event.   
  
“Yeah...yeah, it’s just all over the place at the moment. Just talking to you calms me down. It distracts me from everything. I love you, mom.” Ricky lets out a heavy exhale. 

“Whatever it is, you will always be okay. Your heart is always so big and strong. I love you too Rick-” His mom was interrupted by a male voice in the background. The male voice talks to his mom about something he could not hear but it gets her attention. “Oh Ricky, I need to go now. Goodnight, tell your father the same.” Before Ricky could respond, the phone call disconnects. He removes the phone from the side of his face, looks down at it, and lets out a huge sigh. He walks up the stairs to put on his pajamas. Before hitting the bed, he sends Gina a text knowing she said she doesn't want to talk to him anymore. 

  
_ After Thanksgiving Break _

Ricky places his skateboard helmet and pads in his locker and shuts the door. He looks at his phone and sees there is no response to his text from Gina a couple of days later. Is it too forward? Ricky was just confused and worried about everything. He walks into the theater room and notices Gina is not here. Maybe she’s late?   
  
“Okay, everyone, we have two unexpected news. This affects the entire production because of time and how much we got done so far. So, all ears!” Miss Jenn gets everyone’s attention as Ricky sits next to his best friend, Big Red. “One, we had a power outage so we will be moving to a new room for practice and setup. Follow me.” The group gets up and follows Miss Jenn. As they walk to a new location, Nini walks up to Ricky on his right side.

“Can not believe we got a power outage and have to move. This is something I did not expect coming back. You think this new room is any better?” Nini looks up towards Ricky.  
“I do not know Nini, I am kind of not focused on that at the moment.” Ricky looks around the group as they start entering the new room. This room was anything but new. It was dusty with cobwebs and old wood that could maybe be a health hazard. Not sure yet.   
  
“Yo, Ricky, this new place is a huge dump. There is no way this is true.” Big Red said as he pulls up to the left of Ricky. 

“Red, I heard that! Class, this is the new place! This may not be ideal, but we a little effort, we can make the most of this!” Miss Jen says as she looks over the group.

“Miss Jenn, this place needs more than a little effort. Maybe magic or something” EJ says as he wipes a cobweb that was dangling from the ceiling. The group starts talking about the new room.

“Besides, I am guessing the second news is probably good news. Is it like a clean up crew coming over to clear out the place and give it a makeover?” Big Red says most dramatically. Ashlyn smiles and rolls her eyes.

“I wish, but it’s bad news.” The room gets quiet. Ricky takes another look around. Gina isn’t here. Nini looks up at Ricky and sees his attention is somewhere else. As if he’s looking for someone. “Gina...has dropped from the musical.” Ricky froze trying to process what he just heard. After ten seconds of silence, everyone erupts but Ricky and Nini. Everyone else went closer to Miss Jenn rushing her with more questions on the news. Nini and Ricky were left behind the group together. 

“Poor Gina, she was a great addition to this musical. I am pretty sure this was a hard decision for her to make.” Nini places a hand on Ricky's shoulder and it breaks his trance. “Hopefully, Miss Jenn will find someone to take Gina’s place. It’s probably hard to find someone this close to the deadline though.” Nini looks at him but he doesn’t look pleased with anything she said. 

“Gina shouldn’t be replaced. She should be here with everyone.” Ricky runs a hand through his brown curly locks as he holds his skateboard with the other hand. Ricky walks towards Big Red and Nini’s hand slides off his shoulder.

“Oh.” Nini quietly lets that out. Almost as a disappointment but also of an understanding. 

“Nini, I love you girl, but you know how you are about boys.” Kourtney comes over to her with her arms folded.

“Kourt, I am just looking after Ricky. He’s going through so much all at once. I want to be there...as his ‘buddy’.” Nini looks over at Ricky from afar and sees Big Red cheering him up a bit. She smiles when she sees Ricky finally smile from whatever joke Big Red told him.

“I understand Ricky’s situation, maybe not the exact feelings, but girl, what are doing for yourself?” Nini turns her head to look at her best friend. “You are trying to take care of everyone, but when are you going to take care of yourself? You need self-love too.” Kourtney hugs her and Nini relaxes into the embrace. 

“Kourt, you are right. I need to love myself, but first I have an idea.” Nini smiles at Kourtney she pulls her towards the group. “Miss Jenn! We have someone that can take Gina’s place!” Everyone gives their attention to Nini. “Kourtney can take Gina’s part. She knows the lines, she can sing, and it helps us not be so behind on schedule.” Everyone starts at each other and whispering about the suggestion. Ricky is just slightly disappointed. Not with Kourtney, just how fast Gina is getting replaced. 

“Nini, I love it! Kourtney, congratulations, you have two roles in the production now!” Miss Jenn hugs both Nini and Kourtney. The group congratulates Kourtney but Ricky is just speechless on quickly the events passed. Or how easily things changed now.

  
_After the announcements_

Ricky is the first one to exit and secretly head up to the rooftop of East High. He needed fresh air, even time alone. The wind gently blows through his curly brown locks as he closes his eyes. The faded chatter from the students below was easy to tone off. Until he hears footsteps on the rooftop too. He slowly turns around believing he was busted for being up here, but he is surprised. It’s Gina and she looks like she’s about to exit the rooftop. She has not noticed him yet. 

“Gina?” Ricky calls out and Gina freezes and she does not turn around. Gina automatically recognizes the person calling for her. She does not turn around until she hears his footsteps come closer. “Hey...I have not seen you all day.” Ricky was gentle in his words.

“Don’t worry, you won’t see me at all eventually,” Gina says as she looks anywhere but him while hugging herself.  
  
“Hey...do not say that. Gina, I know you told me that you are moving, but you could have called me or replied to my text about thinking about dropping the production. I would have loved to hear from you. I...I was worried.” Ricky’s response makes Gina finally look at him. 

“Ricky, what would staying in the musical do for me? It will only make me more devastated when the time comes for me to go. I do not want to go through more pain. I do not want to get attached to yo-, this school.” Ricky’s body moved faster than his mind and he hugged her. Gina hesitated but the warmth from him caved her in. Gina gently inhaled his scent and it relaxed her a bit. Ricky slightly leans his head on her curly hair. Gina calmly pulls away from the embrace but still holds onto his triceps. 

“The show won’t be the same without you.” Ricky gives her a comforting smile. Gina surprises him with a light kiss to the cheek. 

“Thank you, Ricky, but this is only for the best. For...everyone.” Gina lets go of Ricky and heads down the stairs. Ricky watches her leave until she was out of his vision and let a heavy sigh. He waited a minute or two until he left the rooftop too. 


End file.
